Drifting pain
by Aeliyreth
Summary: AU. Quatre is an angel sent years ago to protect the earth from a demon. But what happens if his enemies find him first and instead of saving the world he might destroys it...
1. Default Chapter

****

Drifting Pain 

__

Authors note: none…expect it might get confusing I am new at this…

Chapter one: Only A Walk…

****

A/N-Ok for you, the disclaimer, I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANYTHING THAT'S IN IT!!! I DON'T KNOW WHO DOES!SO DON'T YOU DARE SUE ME! *Calms* Sorry about that, I just don't want to get sued. Anyway Flames are allowed, just go easy on me its my first long story. Also this story takes place in the year A.C 195, on earth, in New York City. And if you have any suggestions as to what I should do or things that should be changed that'd be great. Thanks! (Note- there is no gundams or stuff like that although there are still colonies.) Sayonara!!!! Oh and its like AU…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Somewhere out there is soul who lost its hope. Could you find? Or more importantly would you give it back?

Written by: Me the Authoress (this is mine, so don't take :P)

Chapter one: Memories Surface

A lone figure was walking down the street at night and at a sluggish pace. Every step he took was hesitant, and he didn't look like he was too sure he should be there, although he continued to walk. He slowly passed stores and the scarce amount of people, mostly prostitutes, on the streets. Ignoring their comments and gestures for him to join them. 

As he walked many gazed at him. Some looked at him in sympathy for who knows what reason and others in astonishment for how attractive this boy was. But the gaze he despised of most, was the_ lust_. He dared not look up at those stares though, for fear of unwelcome company. 

As to describe how this young man looked, to put it simply he was stunning. Light blonde hair cascaded over his bowed head, making it difficult to see his teal eyes that contained a vast amount of sadness in them. And if you were to look closely you could see that his left ear was pierced with a silver earring. 

He was clothed in black baggy pants that were crisscrossed with a black belt, making his walking strides limited. As well as a black turtleneck that hugged at his slim yet well-built form. The sleeves of the sweater were covering a small portion of the figures delicate hands, which were quite pale and almost seemed to glow against the dark contrast of his cloths. In closer inspection you could tell the boy was around 15 years of age and 5`6 inches tall. 

Continuing to walk the teenager brought his head up and looked into the night sky, which he now noticed contained dark clouds. He let out a sigh and saw his breath. Letting him realize how cold it was. '_Perfect,'_ he thought, it was just the right sort of weather to express how he felt. '_Cold inside and out'_. He closed his eyes momentarily and sighed once more. Stretching his limbs he continued on his walk.

Seconds later the young boy stopped in mid stride, as he felt something icy descend onto his pale face. He brought one of his pale hands to his cheek, wiping the liquid away. Bringing his head up he discovered it was snowing lightly. Snowflakes landed on his exposed hands and face. Their presence leaving an icy coldness there only for a couple of seconds before dissolving. 

"Wow, this is what snow is," he spoke slowly in a daze as he was entranced by the falling snow. His voice deep yet smooth like water running over rocks in a brook. The boy continued to stand there staring in wonder at the snow. "Its…beautiful," he whispered, his breath coming out as white mist. 

(You see this young man was Quatre Reberba Winner, he was Arabian and lived most of his life in the desert, so as you can guess he had never seen snow before. Or at least not real snow from earth. He had recently lived on colony L4 and he always thought it was ironic that he loved the snow but was born in the deserts dry weather. But now that didn't matter for he got to see authentic snow and not some artificial materials they used on colonies.) 

After several minutes of watching the snow Quatre broke out of his trance with a shake of his head, causing his bangs to shift slightly, a slight smile on his face. Continuing, he untangled his arms and pulled up his left sleeve to reveal a silver watch with studded diamonds around the rim. As he gazed at the time he realized he'd been walking for over 2 hours. It was now almost eleven. '_Oh no' _the boy thought '_Rashid is going to be worried again'_. 

Rashid was like a father to Quatre since his own father died in a shuttle accident, he was always there to help him and Quatre didn't want him to be concerned. Also he didn't need someone else's emotions mixing with his own courtesy of his Empathy. (A/N: For those less of a fan them me of Gundam Wing, *looks at sister again* that means Q-man as the ability to feel ones pain and emotion, at least I think so). 

Not wanting to worry the kind hearted man any longer; Quatre bent down and unclipped his crisscross belt so he could get more leg movement. Stuffing it in his pocket he started off with a quick run. Unaware of the following company…

*~*~**~*~**~

Hahahahah I left a cliffy…. Sorry, nothing interesting is gonna happen yet…just heed my warning its Au and will get confusing.


	2. Memories Resurface

Disclaimer: don't own…Don't shoot…

To Misanagi: I don't really know where I am going with this. But if you who'd give me some ideas as what I should do that'd be great. (I just don't want to continue writing and have the rest turn out confusing and bad and for you to stop reading it.) Oh and I don't know if I ever reviewed any of you stories but I really like them. All of them. ^_^

Warning: Hints of rape situation in this chapter…(not that bad, and its part of the plot)

Chapter two: Memories…

Running as quickly as possible, Quatre was almost out of the city when he was jumped from behind. Fear lanced through him as he and his attacker fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. As they both came to a stop, Quatre was pinned down under a very bulky looking thug. 

Now, Quatre was no weakling and could simply shake this freak off, but for some reason he was frozen. And with a start unwanted memories came flooding into his head. 

S_creams… someone was sobbing and crying out in pain…So many tears…so many…_

Coming back to reality Quatre felt something gently stroking his cheek, sending shivers up his spine. He looked up at his assailants face with rage blazing within his eyes, as the disgusting man stroked his cheek seductively. Both of them oblivious of another's presence watching them with wide blue eyes.

The thug stopped caressing his _preys_ face as he saw and awkwardly felt the rage in this boys' eyes. Although the man was shocked at first at the wild emotions, he quickly shook it off. 

"Aren't you the pretty one" Quatres attacker whispered, smiling sadistically, as he leaned down to Quatres right ear. Quatre closed his eyes and turned away from his attacker. '_Please Gods, not again' _Quatre thought mentally. 

"You know, one so pretty as you, has to pay a price once in a while" sneered the man as he went to capture Quatres lips. Memories reeled in Quatres mind as he remembered those words form 2 years ago, and what happened that dreadful day.

~*~*~*~*~~Memory~~*~*~*~*~

A beaten figure was lying on the ground nude and shaking, a pool of blood surrounded him. A few feet away a man masked in darkness hovered over the younger boys form. With a close up at the man, you could see a sadistic and satisfied smile play across his lips. The boy, who could have been no more than 13, brought his head up wincing every second. Looking at the man fearfully and brokenly, tears started pooling down his face. The traumatized boy watched as his tormenter bent down and cupped his cheek fiercely. 

"_You Know, one so pretty as you, has_ _to pay a price once in a while. You should learn nothing could be free, not even you. Remember boy, that you are no longer innocent and kind as you once were, you are now practically no longer a human but more so a beast. You disgust me and it was a most atrocious act for me having to fuck a creature like you. _

You don't deserve anyone or thing, you could only bring pain to those around you. To assure this I will give you a space heart or empathy. It will be a curse and blessing for you. Everyday you awake you will feel others emotions and pain, both physically and mentally. 

The men mumbled a few incoherent words and there was a bright flash. "_May you be destined to be alone"_. With that said the man dropped his grip on the boys chin and walked away, cape billowing from behind.

Being as young as this young boy was he believed every word that man had said. And so the boy pulled himself up into a ball and whispered over and over again the same words he thought to be true as tears of anguish rolled down his flushed cheeks.Silent screams breaking the silence. 

~*~*~*~*~~End Memory~~*~*~*~*~

The memory vanished and was replaced with darkness. Terrifying but comforting darkness. Eyes instantly open and turning from teal to a chilling black color, Quatre kicked out at the man, knocking him on the concrete with such force it left the man gasping. 

Pulling out a knife that was well hidden in his boot, he flung it at the gasping man on the ground without hesitation. Quatre stood there as he watched the man try and catch his breath as the dagger lodged itself in his throat, the man eventually gave one last ragged breathe before dying. 

~**~**~**~**~**~

DepressionQueen666- Poor Quatre! What have I done? O _ 0' Sorry if you didn't like that chapter but I needed it for the plot.

MuSe: What plot?

DepressionQueen666- Shut up… Anyway I hope I am doing okay at this writing thing… I don't want to go off topic or anything. Thanks to Misanagi my first reviewer and I hope I get more…

MuSe: *mumbles* I do all the work and she gets the praised…


	3. Another Presence

Misanagi, Who should I pair Quatre up with cause if its gonna be Yaoi (which I was already planning) Should there be other pairs too? I was thing 3x4 4x3... Sorry if I am bugging you with all these questions but you're the only one who read and left a review. I am still trying to figure everything out so if you get annoyed you can tell me to stop. 

Chapter three: Another's presence

Trembling, Quatre slowly dropped to his knees, tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. His arm limp at his side, the other clutching his shirt tightly right upon his heart feeling the pain this man had gone through. It hurt so bad, but Quatre knew it wouldn't last forever. He'd have to stay strong. (A/N: corny I know)…

Quatre knew what just happened was bad, not just because he just killed the guy, (even if he deserved it), but because he knew what he had almost became and that was far from good.

**

Elsewhere, the hiding figure that both Quatre and the thug were unaware of had a startled and shocked look upon her face. The being looked up at her fellow teenager she was going to help when the boy suddenly kicked out and lodged a perfectly aimed knife into the throat of his attacker. Squinting to get a closer look at the blonde haired boy she and noticed his eyes. 

They were black. It wasn't just the pupil or color of the eye that were black; it was the whole thing. At closer examination she saw tears were now running down the boys pale face making the water glimmer in the moonlight. 

Unexpectedly the snow that was still descending picked up speed, swirling around him and gently sweeping his tears away before they hit the ground. An image flashed before this unknown woman's eyes as she saw a bloody halo along with blood-spattered wings attached themselves to the crying boy. 

Shaking her head quickly the image vanished. '_What was that'_ she thought, clearly disturbed. Shivering she tried to clear her thoughts. Directing her attention back to the boy, it seemed now as if the snow was making a shield over the guy, but as quickly as it came the wind vanished leaving the falling snow to continue its journey to earth Leaving the girl staring in perplexed wonder.

'_He looks like a fallen angel' _thought the lady in wonder as she watched as the younger boy wept for the man he killed. Slowly she watched as the boy's eyes turned back into their teal color again. Letting a sigh escape her, she cautiously stepped into the moonlight, revealing herself. 

**

As soon as Quatre was aware of someone else's presence he visibly tensed. Not knowing the intention of this person he saw slowly creeping out behind the alley's dumpster, he darted his eyes to the dead creep to the newly discovered approacher. Trying to find the motive of this possible danger he relaxed as he saw a girl a no older than him. 

Skimming through her emotions as best as he could he came to a conclusion that she was not a threat. Noticing her looks he took in her appearance. 

Her hair was black and her eyes blue. Her hair came slightly in front of one eye in an awkward hairstyle. A hat rested atop her head, which he guessed to be one of those Paris hats (A/N: does any one know what those are called?). She was wearing a blue sweater and black pants and a scarf around her neck. She slowly advanced toward him.

Quatre would have tried to run but he was to exhausted. She took a couple more steps toward him and he scooted back even farther. Not because he was afraid, but he couldn't trust anyone anymore, especially himself.

__

"I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Hilde, " She spoke soothingly to Quatre, while stretching out her hand. Timidly Quatre took hold of her hand and was lifted off the ground. Still a little shocked Quatre looked down at the lifeless body. "My name is Quatre, I-I didn't mean to kill him," he said in a hushed whisper, darting his eyes back and forth nervously. 

This came as a surprise to the Hilde and she didn't know what to say. But before Hilde could do anything they were interrupted by a shout. "Hilde!" a boy with a long chestnut braid said as he ran down into the wide alley. Soon after three other boys came jogging into the alleyway.

They came to an erupt stop when they realized she wasn't alone but instead with and a blonde haired boy. They stood there with confused expressions gazing apprehensively at Quatre.

Quatre looked at the three unusual teenagers behind the boy with the braid. One had brown hair covering emerald colored eyes, wearing black pants with a black sweater. His gaze seemed to bore into Quatre's as he stared at him. Blushing lightly Quatre quickly darted his attention to the others, feeling the emeralds eyes still upon him.

The other boy had messy dark brown hair with Persian blue eyes strangely wearing spandex shorts and a green shirt, '_odd'_. The last one was defiantly that of Chinese origin and had black hair and eyes; wearing white pants and a shirt that had a dragon design on the left breast. 

Their gazes were fixed at Quatre, seemingly trying to find something within his appearance and it was making Quatre fidget under the stern looks.

"Uh, did I miss something here" the braided boy asked still looking at Quatre. Quatre was at a lost for words but fortunately Hilde answered. Soon the boy's gazes were directed to her. Forgetting about the mysterious blonde. 

"Well um, Duo, Heero, Wufie, Trowa, I came down here and-" She was cut off when she heard a yelp from her side. She looked over and saw the blonde boy she had just met struggling in the hold of a wild looking man. A very evil looking man.

*~**~**~**~

DepressionQueen666- I am done with the third chapter and still going strong. (This is harder then it looks.) With the pressure of fans though I only got one right now, Because no one else is reviewing. *Scolds non- reviewers.* Need more reviews even if there flames. I need to know at least some more people are reading my work besides Misanagi.

MuSe: Even if they say it sucks?…cause it does.

DepressionQueen666- you do know you're the one giving me the ideas, right?

MuSe: oh yeah…*grins sheepishly*


	4. Untitled for lack of better title

A/N: This is were it is totally get boring…sort of anyway…With the long explanation…had a bit of trouble with trying to get the others involved as well, while still maintaining my focus on Quatre. Anyway I am not sure if there is going to be other pairs in the story but I am going for 3x4! Wish me luck!!!

Reviewers:

To MissyIrene: I am glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for your gracious review. 

****

To Yukie-chan: Sorry to disappoint you Yukie-chan; but it is Trowa/Quatre pairing. I don't now if you got confused but don't worry it happens. ^_^' 

****

To Misanagi: Thank ya with another review Misanagi I am very happy. Sorry for torturing you with the last cliffy. J 

****

To Burning Tree: Sorry I didn't realize I had that block on. @_@ Got to love my stupidity. Thanks for your review I really appreciate the praise. Oh, and I wasn't sure if Hilde had Dark Blue hair or Black hair so sorry if I was wrong. 

MuSe: you sure do like to say sorry.

DepressionQueen666-sorry.

MuSe: *smack head in defeat*

Chapter four: Discoveries 

"Well, well look what I found," sneered the man holding Quatre a little too close. Quatre looked up, he knew this voice from somewhere before. Quatre's eyes widened with realization. '_Oh Gods_' It was the guy from three years ago the same one… same one who… 

Quatre kicked his heel into the large mans foot. (A/n: Think Rashid big. And damn that's big compare to Quatre.) The man loosened his hold on Quatre and soon was pushed back by the small blonde. The man smirked '_How much is little Quatre had grown'._ Though Quatre had succeeded in freeing himself of the man he was soon grabbed from behind and forcefully drug back to the older man.

The others watched on as this boy started struggling even harder to get away from his captor. Taking this as their cue to help their obviously 'new friend' they ran off in the direction Quatre. But before they could get close enough they were jerked back rather roughly and were faced with masked men.

Heero and Trowa succeeded in knocking out some of the men but soon were overwhelmed by the sheer number of the faceless crowd. Duo and Wufie weren't fairing any better than Heero and Trowa and soon found themselves kneeling with their hand tied behind their backs. (A/N: I know it sucked but I couldn't think of anything better).

Finally when they stopped resisting they looked up at the man that held the now shivering blonde boy. "Well, if it isn't Quatre Reberba Winner, how are you doing these days? I never did think I would be able to see your pretty face again. You know it's rude to push people away," the man mocked.

Quatre started trembling violently. He couldn't help it; it was just too much to take. He thought he was rid of this fiend but it seemed fate always has a way of sneaking up on you. 

The emotions were just too much too. His empathy was also picking up the emotions from a 50yd perimeter. (A/N: May not seem like much but take in the masked men to and you got a lot.)

__

Sorrow, worry, fear, pleasure, pity, rage, confusion, determination and… lust. He was starting to panic, he couldn't tell which were his emotions and it was highly confusing.Not being able to take this extreme pressure Quatre passed out. (~*~*MuSe~*~*well that was random. A/N: oh shut up!)

The others watched on in confusion as the trembling boy went unconscious. Bringing their stares to rest on the obvious leader of the group they found an amused look upon his face. "Ah, it seems young Winner here is still having problems with his empathy", retorted the man with a snicker. Handing the blonde over to one of his comrades he turned his attention to the five friends.

"Well, what do we have here, have you happen to be some of Quatres friends… though I do doubt that, little Quatre here was suppose to be destined to be alone." He said turning his gaze to each of the captives. Duo having enough of this spoke up, "Actually, we just met this Quatre. But I want to know what the yell is going on! Who are you? Who is he?" Duo pointed to the man and Quatre, "And what the hell is happening?" he exclaimed bitterly still pushing against the arms that held him which earned him a fist to the stomach.

"Well for one my name is Luke, and as I said before that _charming_ young man is Quatre Reberba Winner, heir to Winner Corporations and the reason of my lust," Luke explained. 

Heero, Wufie, Trowa, Hilde and Duo were all disgusted by this man. "Your sick" stated Trowa as he gazed at the man with distaste. He hated to admit it but he was quite taken to the blonde angel.

Luke ignoring the comment walked over to the sleeping form of Quatre. Stroking his cheek he spoke, "Do you even know what he is or who he is?" asked Luke. Taking the silence and confused expressions of the teenagers as a no Luke began to explain.

(~*~*~MuSe~*~*~ Here comes the boring yet interesting part.)

"Well, for starters there was a prophecy long ago, about a boy with hair the color of the sun and eyes of the ocean that would come and with his powers would rid the world of an arising evil… It so happens that I am this evil. Anyway it was said that this boy is one of the last angels. He would keep his _so-called_ powers at bay until his 15th birthday. 

Then would fight against, well, me…" Luke paused to smirk and snicker, "Unless he was found by his enemies first. You see, in order for the angel to use his powers, he must remain a pure soul and untainted. Luckily two years ago I took care of that problem…" He paused to chuckle again obviously remembering that day with pride.

"Nonetheless if he attempted to transform to his true form instead of being an angel, he would instead become a demon. And supposingly if this were to happen, all would be lost… So it seems innocent little Quatre is not only the heir to Winner Cooperation's. But instead I came to believe little blond-e here is that angel sent to protect humanity." Luke stopped his speech to see udder disbelief in the others faces. 

"Its not true, you expect us to believe he's an angel, this is injustice" spoke Wufie, a fiery determination burning within his black eyes. Hilde was the only one nodding her head in agreement. Trowa seemed a little shocked. Heero still was emotionless, and Duo was in a state of disbelief. (A/N: Sucks I know…)

"I can assure you Wufie, am I right? That this is the angel of prophecy. I mean I should know since I came here to destroy him, " Luke walked over to the four boys and examined them for a minute, his gaze piercing into their soul.

"Damn" Wufie and Duo cursed. Heero and Trowa seemed surprised that this guy was actually serious. Hilde just looked confused. "Now for Quatre, who I know to be the Demon of Self Torment and Pain." Luke walked confidently toward Quatre and slapped his face. 

Duo screamed out in protest for him to stop before it was to late but was cut off with a punch to the gut. Gasping over he heaved in unsteady breaths. It was too late, and no one could've known what monster would be born tonight. No one but Luke. And it wasn't going to be good….

~**~**~**~

DepressionQueen666- I made another cliffy. Sorry if that was uninteresting I was kind of stuck on how to do the chapter and stuff, AND MY MuSe WASN'T HELPING!!!!

MuSe: I heard that…ungrateful brat. *Is hit with kendo stick* @_@

DepressionQueen666- Any who, Review. Again…


	5. Demon Born

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews I got…. Also if anybody is wander why I cant review other peoples story. Its Because MY A**HOLE OF A COMPUTER WONT ALLOW!

Chapter five

Groaning Quatre opened his eyes. Once realizing where he was Quatre started struggling against the hold of the masked man. Looking around he stared into the eyes of Luke.

'_He knows_'.

Something roughly grabbed Quatre's chin and he gasped, caught unaware when Luke's grubby hands enclosed his jaw. Quatre started trembling, he was afraid, he hate to admit it but he was. 

"Come now Quatre why don't you change for us." Spoke Luke rubbing his thumb against his cheek. Knowing what would happen Quatre spoke up defiantly. "I refuse", Quatre spat in the mans face for added boldness. He did not want to turn into that monster that lied dormant for 2 years now. He had come this far with detaining the demon he wasn't going to give up now.

"Really, now Quatre is that any way to treat a friend" Luke said wiping the spit off his face. He slapped Quatre across the face, "Now I suggest that you change or-" Luke motioned to a now gagged Hilde, "Little girly here will get hurt". 

To demonstrate his meaning he motioned to one of his men. Hilde cried out in pain as the knife penetrated her cheek making a deep cut. But she wasn't the only one in pain. Quatre moaned as he felt the pain also. Blood dripped down Hildes face as well as Quatres from a shallow cut that appeared upon their left cheeks.

The four friends looked at Quatre to see blood dripping down a cut on his face. Making sure he and Hilde was all right they directed glares to Luke who was currently smirking. "Oops, I forgot about the curse. Oh well, now will you change for us?" he asked in fake sympathy, a smirk plastered smugly on his tan face.

Quatre was filled with indecision. He knew Luke had him where he wanted him but he wouldn't allow him to torment the girl any longer. Wincing slightly Quatre nodded and was let go of the mans strong hold. Stumbling forward he stood in front of the others, a look of utter helplessness on his face. He wouldn't be able to protect them if he turned. But what else could he do, he just seemed all so hopeless. Maybe it was…

Lifting is head up into the now clear sky; Quatre searched the dark blankets of space. The others too looked in the direction of his gaze, curious of what he was looking for. A cloud parted in the midnight sky revealing the alluring moon. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Quatre turned toward it, a frightened look upon his features.

. 

Suddenly a single ray of moonlight rushed down to meet Quatre, forming an orb of white swirling energy in his outstretched hands. Everyone looked on in awe as Quatres eyes turned into a sparkling mixture of white and blue, both colors swirling within the depths of his normally teal eyes. 

Abruptly the energy sphere changed into a blood red color. Morphing into some type of fluid it crawled up Quatres arm, scorching the sweater of the sleeves and burning his pale exposed skin. Quatre jerked his head back as it slid down his throat. It burned and it hurt so badly… 

Emitting a red glow Quatre let an agonizing scream rip from his throat as gory black wings forced their way out of his back. Bending over Quatre clutched his stomach trying to force away the tormenting pain. 

Dropping to his knees Quatre brought his hands to head and clenched his blonde locks in a death grip. Kneeling on the snow littered ground he lifted his head up, tears welling up in his eyes, the silver light gone replace by hollow black. 

The others looked on in horror and disbelief as Quatre changed. "Holy shit," whispered Duo. They tried to struggle against the men but received punches to the stomach making the boys gasp for breath.

Heero supposingly the impassive one was horrified along with Trowa, while Wufie muttered something about injustice. Luke had a sadistic smile plastered on his face. And Hilde who had unfortunately been knocked unconscious was oblivious of what was taking place.

Watching Quatre once again they saw the wings were now fully out, reaching about 10 feet. They flapped weakly spraying droplets of blood on the earth. Standing up Quatre clutched his head tighter, tears of blood left trails down his porcelain face. 

"MAKE IT…STOP! SOMEONE PLEASE…help me," he ended in a whisper. He grew eerily quiet as all sounds were silenced. 

Quatres arms went limp at his side he hands now adorned with sharp claws. Casting his head down his hair shadowed his eyes leaving half of his face visible. An unnatural smirk plastered on his once kind face. His eyes dark as if in a trance.

Cautiously Luke walked over to Quatre. Stopping a foot away he lifted his hand to stroke the boys cheek. But before he could even get there a clawed hand caught his in a vice grip. Cracking bones resounded along with a yelp as Luke snatched his hand away. A scream rang in the silent night as Luke's arm was torn from his body. Hauntingly Quatre lifted is head to gaze at Luke's pained expression. A smirk played across Quatres bloody face as he licked his fingers clean of the blood. Savoring the taste even though it was sour. 

The boys stared in disgust of what this once kind boy now was.

Luke sneered at his buddies as they went to work on his torn shoulder. "You'll pay for that _slut_," he snarled. Quatre who had been too preoccupied with clawing his arm he didn't see the attack coming. 

He was tackled to the ground by one of Luke's men while the others held him in place. Luke walked toward a subdued Quatre. "Nasty, nasty Quatre didn't anyone ever tell you its not polite to rip off arms." He scolded as he straddled the now bound demon. Bending down right above Quatres parted lips. " I will have your power", as soon as hearing this Wufie cried out.

"You fool, do you know what you have done. If you think this demon will obey you, you've got it wrong. You can't hold him forever! He'll kill us all." Luke ignoring the protests of the others turned his attention away from a snarling Quatre.

" I cant in my human form, but I will in my demon form." Speaking these words Luke started transforming, while the others just stared in disbelief. Heero glanced sideways to Trowa who met his gaze. Both nodding, they counted to three and kicked out at their captor's knees. 

The unsuspecting men grunted and fell forward, and in one fluid Duo and Wufie (who were on opposite side of Trowa an Heero) whirled around and knocked both guys to the floor. Successfully they freed themselves, but soon were surrounded by more cloaked men.

"Guys! Lets kick some butt!" yelled Duo from Heero side. Heero shared a small smile to the braided baka next to him and charged. 


	6. Anew

A/N: So sorry this took so long to get up…I was grounded a couple of days so I didn't get a chance to update. 8-) Also sorry if chapters are short, didn't have enough time to write more. And I am also trying to fit Trowa and Quatre's love thing that will be going on but I am having some trouble so wait for it.

Chapter Six

While Duo and the others were occupied with the man masked men, Luke to the time to change into his demon form. 

Turning from a tan complexion to a paler skin color he started laughing, fangs glittering in his open mouth. His once brown hair turned a deep blue and grew to his waist waving in the breeze. His eyes turned to a blood red color and his pupil disappeared. A long a black-spiraled horn appeared atop his head. (He also grew another arm to replace the one that was ripped off.)

Letting out a satisfied sigh he turned to his attention toward Quatre who had managed to cut free off his binds and had killed the remaining men. And was now examining his blood dripping wings. Looking at his left he saw Heero finish off the last of the men other than what Quatre had killed. Silently gliding (A/N: He is flying about a foot off the ground) over to Quatre he placed his hand on the black wing.

Without warning Quatre let out an agonizing scream as he fell to his knees. Wrapping his arms around are stomach his wings enclosed him, wings that still continued to bleed. Quatre started sobbing uncontrollably as he curled in on himself.

"What are you doing to him!"? Cried Duo as he watched on in complete horror when Luke walked over and started tearing off the wings on Quatres back. "Why, I am trimming his feathers of course. Can't have him flying off now. Can we?" Luke said in an innocent tone.

Suddenly the shadowed look vanished from Quatres eyes, and innocent teal eyes were staring at the four friends who had an utter look of horror in their eyes. "Help me…" But before Quatre could finish his sentence Luke kicked him down. Clutching his stomach Quatre was roughly grabbed by his hair and yanked to his feet. 

Inches away from Luke's face he could feel the tempered breathing of the pale demon. Sudden realization of what going to come, came to Quatre and with all his might he broke free off Luke's hold. 

Stumbling back he bumped into Duo, whose captor fled along with Trowa's, Heero's, Hilde's and Wufie's. Pain coursed through Quatres back as his injured wings brushed against their bodies. 

Whirling around he came face to face with the four boys. Eyes wide, he gazed at them and they stared back confused and shocked. Turning to look at Hilde he saw her crumpled body. 

A sob escaped him yet again and he lifted his clawed hands in front of his face. "Yes, dear Quatre," cooed Luke who slowly sauntered to Quatres lithe frame. "Look at what you have become. A monster. Remember Quatre, remember all those years ago. I told you were a monster, a beast and now it is true. You hurt that girl just like you hurt the others". He said as his stronger arms encircled the small waist.

Rotating only his head around Quatres round eyes looked at the demon with confusion and sorrow. "Others.." whispered Quatre in detachment. Trowa, who had taken an unfamiliar intrest in the small boy, called out and warned Quatre what he was saying wasn't true, that he was never a monster. 

But his words were cut short when he heard the shrill cry of Hilde as she stood up shaken and dazed. Clutching her still bleeding chhek she looked around and gasped. 

"What happened here" here voice a whisper but still was able to catch the attention on Quatre.

The blonde whirled around and sighed in relief as he saw the girl who helped him was okay. Stepping forward he was stopped short as Luke tightened his grip, nearly crushing him. Grabbing his wrist Quatre tried and pry his hands off him. 

Growling in frustration teal eyes turned black for a brief instant. But that was all it took and Quatre was free from the hold of Luke. Turning towards Hilde there eyes met, and he heard her gasp. 

"Get away you monster!" she screamed in fright, slowly backing up until she was met with the hard concrete of the brick wall.

Silent tears slipped from Quatres eyes as he felt her fear and terror as she looked upon him. With anew sorrow he marched back and finally noticed the bodies of mangled men strewn across the parking lot. Luke obviously forgotten made his way toward Quatre oblivious of any other form of life. 

*~*~

Duo and Trowa ran from their spots and reached Hilde. Picking her up they noticed she had fainted again. A look passed between the two boys and they raced back to Wufie and Heero. 

Speaking in hushed whisper Duo asked quickly if Heero still had his cell phone. A quick 'Hn' was the only response he received and right away Heero whipped out the black cellular phone. Wufie catching on snatched the phone from Heero, who growled, and dialed 911. But before he even got on the second number sirens could be heard coming down the previous roads. 

"Guess someone heard the screams and called the police" stated Duo. Wufie grunted and flipped the cell phone closed while tossing it back to Heero; who caught it. Trowa who had been preoccupied with inspecting Hilde for injuries saw something from across the lot. Calling the others attention to him Trowa nudged his head in the direction of the blonde-boy. 

(~*~*MuSe*~*~ Why did you make him mute? O_O. A/N: I didn't *twitches*)

Staring at the scene they noticed that Luke had fled at the sound of sirens and Quatre was slowly transforming back to normal. "Well it seems a lot less painful then before," chuckled Duo, trying to lightened the mood. "Shut up Maxwell" growled Wufie as he slowly walked over to an unconscious Quatre. Poking him with his foot Wufie readily agreed the blonde was no longer a threat. 

"What should we do with him?" spoke Duo as he kneeled down to the boy really getting a look at his features, his braid almost touching the nose of the ex-demon. "Hn, Lets leave him here. We have enough problems as it is," a monotone voice spoke up, evidently Heero. 

"Heero! How could you say that, even if he's…half demon, that doesn't mean we should abandon him," Spoke Duo his braid whipping out as he stood to face his emotionless friend. 

"I have to say I agree with Duo on this one Heero", spoke Trowa from the blondes side, surprising everyone. "We can't just leave him". Trowa stared intently at the sleeping face of Quatre.

'_Why do you make feel this way, little…one'_

~**~

DepressionQueen666: So sorry that took so long….I thought my dad would never let me go back on the computer.

~*~*MuSe*~*~ Hn…you look nice. = ^_____^ = 

DepressionQueen666: -^_^- Okay…right, sorry he had my moms Prozac pills again. 


End file.
